


The Naked Man

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Confident Alec, Confident Magnus, M/M, Photographer Alec, Porn With Plot, fashion guru Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Does anything good ever come out of a one night stand. Especially if it's with your boss. Ooopppsss.





	The Naked Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with the whole fluff and shit, but I tried my best.

The sound of the music pulsed through his head, he was in his happy place, he loved to dance and loved a good drink. He owned the dance floor, people parted like the Red Sea when he walked. Every girl and boy wanted him but he only had eyes for one. Tall dark and handsome sitting at the bar with a woman next to him and a drink in his hand. They were laughing and talking like old friends, standing tall he walked towards the man and noticed he had black hair and blue eyes, his favorite combination and man was he gorgeous. He radiated confidence, a man who was comfortable in his skin.

It was time to make his move, “hello gorgeous, care to join me on the dance floor?”

The gorgeous man finished his drink in one gulp, “lead the way.”

As they walked to the dance floor, he whispered in his ear with the most seductive voice he could muster up, “what's your name gorgeous?”

The gorgeous man answered, “Alec and you beautiful?”

The beautiful man smirked and answered, “Magnus.”

When they reached the dance floor they were immediately wrapped up in each other, some would say they were the hottest on the dance floor. After about twenty minutes of grinding on each other, they were incredibly turned on. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

Magnus was so close, he whispered into his ear, “you wanna get out of here?” He preceded to bite his earlobe.

Alec grabbed him by the hand as they walked off the dance floor and out of the club, “your place or mine?”

Magnus smirked, “I live right around the corner.”

“What are you waiting on, let's go.” Alec had a predatory look in his eyes and man did it turn Magnus on.

They barely got inside the door before Magnus pushed Alec against the door and kissed him passionately like he was the last person he would ever kiss. Before Alec knew it, he was lifted by his ass and was being carried into the bedroom.

Magnus threw him on the bed, “top or bottom.”

Looking at Magnus up and down, this is one man he wouldn't mind being fucked by, “I want you to fuck me like I've never been fucked before.”

Magnus had never been more turned on, “I was hoping you would say that.”

Before Alec knew it, he was being straddled by Magnus. Magnus started on the lips then preceded to take off their shirts. He definitely admired the gorgeous man below him, a defined six pack and beautiful biceps. He kissed down his neck to his collarbone and left a beautiful mark just below then licked his nipples which received a groan. Definitely a sweet spot that he would take full advantage of. He continued to lick his nipples until Alec spoke, “if you continue this, I won't last.”

Alec sat up and removed Magnus’ pants and was instantly met with his manhood and god was it beautiful. He tugged at it a little then took it full into his mouth without any gag. Magnus was definitely impressed.

Magnus then put hand on his chest and pushed him down. He smirked, “your turn.” Magnus removed Alec’s pants and was met with his manhood. “I see we have something in common.” Alec just smirked.

Magnus continued his assault, kissing down his thighs before kissing the tip of Alec's dick before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Alec tried to arch his hips up but Magnus had a firm grip. Feeling Alec was about to come he popped off and reach to the side table to pull out a condom and lube.

Magnus put some lube on his fingers then put one finger in, then two and then three. He had Alec beneath him with his eyes blown wide with lust. Magnus removed his fingers and got a grunt from Alec who he could tell immediately missed the fullness, “don't fret, were just getting to the good stuff.”

Magnus rolled a condom on his dick and slicked it with lube. And slowly entered Alec, not being able to wait, Alec put his hands on Magnus’ ass and pushed his whole length into him at once. They both let out a moan, it was Magnus who spoke first, “aren't you a good boy, taking my full length at once.”

“Move,” was all Alec could get out. With the first thrust, Magnus hit his sweet spot and Alec shouted, “ah fuck, harder.” With that Magnus thruster harder and faster. “God Alec you feel amazing.”

They continued at this pace, each moaning louder and louder, Magnus didn't care who heard, this was the best sex of his life. “Alec I'm almost there.”

Alec pulled Magnus in for a deep passionate kiss. When he pulled away, “me too.” With a couple more thrust Magnus reached his climax with Alec coming at the same time all over his and Magnus’ chest.

Magnus pulled out of Alec, threw the condom in the trash and collapsed onto the bed next to Alec. He reached out and pulled him in for another blistering kiss. When they broke apart they both fell into darkness.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Alec woke up with a horrible headache, his throat felt like sand paper and his ass was soar. He then turned over and notice the body next to him, in that moment it all came flooding back to him at once and smiled. He just had the best sex of his life and he wasn't sorry.

Ever since he came out, his life had been lighter and his confidence shot up. He no longer cared what his parents thought and of course like he suspected they disowned him, they cut him off and he had to get a job. That didn't bother him because he was now free of their hold, their pressure to become a lawyer then become a politician just like his father, to uphold the family name. But if that meant hiding who he was then he no longer wanted to be the Lightwood they wanted him to be.

A loud shrewd noise brought him out of his thoughts, it was his phone, Maia was calling. Ignoring the phone call, he was to hung over for her shit, he then notice the time. “Shit,” he said a little too loud, he was late to work, looking over to the body next to him hoping he didn't wake him. He definitely didn't want to wake him since he couldn't remember who he went home with. He shot out of bed but got really lightheaded and dizzy and fell face first onto the floor with a loud thump. Well that definitely woke the other man up.

Magnus shot out of bed after hearing a loud noise and man did his head hurt but it was worth it because he just had the best sex of his life with a man he can't remember. Remembering the noise he looked down and saw a naked man laying flat on the floor and man was he gorgeous. “Well darling, as much as I am enjoying the view, I think you should let me see that pretty little face of yours.”

The minute Alec heard that voice he froze, he knew that voice but not from last night, he just had sex, hot mind blowing sex with his boss. His boss Magnus Bane, the one man his parents hated, that's why he chose his magazine to apply for a job. Magnus had been a huge enemy of the Lightwood campaign, disagreeing with every stance they made and he had no problem letting his opinions be heard. It gained him even more fame within the LGBTQ community. Alec admired the man, a man who came from nothing and created a very successful business and had no problem being who he was, he is the person that inspired him to be true to himself.

Alec slowly turned around just to confirm his suspicions, “ah shit, what did I do,” he said a little to loudly and of course Magnus heard.

Magnus laughed, “well I would say that we just had some amazing sex but that's not what I usually get after.”

Alec chuckled, “oh trust me that's not why I'm worried, we've never formally met before.”

Before Alec could get anything out Magnus raised his eyebrow, “well I would say with what we did last night comes pretty close, what's your name again?”

Well this was just a shit show, with nothing else to say Alec re-introduced himself. “Alec. Alexander Lightwood, one of your fashion photographers.”

At the name Magnus’ jaw dropped, “well damn, so you're the elusive Alexander. One of my best photographers. Wait why does the name Lightwood sound familiar?”

Alec chuckled, “oh man, well let's just say you and my father have clashed on more then one occasion.”

With the recognition in his eyes, “wait I didn't know they had another son.”

Of course his parents never even recognized him in anything, “that's because my parents disowned me when I was 17 for being gay, that was right before he ran for office so everybody only saw what Maryse and Robert wanted people to see, that they were one big happy family, which I can guarantee they are not. They haven't been since my father cheated on my mother. Oh shit did I just say that all out loud.” He said that last part with fake concern that anyone could detect. “Sorry I just told you all my baggage.”

When Alec met Magnus’ eyes he expected to find pity but he was meant with pride, “well damn, that's pretty shitty, no offense but your parents are a giant bag of dicks.”

Alec laughed, “trust me no offense taken, in fact Id have to agree with you.” They both sat there and launched into a fit of giggles.

“I like you Alexander, but I have another question for you, why do you hide at work, I've tried to meet you several times, but they always said your preferred a closed set.”

By this question Alec got off the floor and put his boxers on, “I've never liked the spotlight, plus I like to work in silence, but I like to do everything myself, so it's just me and the model, it might sound weird but it helps me get my best shot, helps me concentrate better but if I knew you wanted to meet me I would of made an exception.”

Magnus was an aww of this man, he could tell he had a deep passion for photography. “There's nothing wrong with that, I can hear it in your voice and can see it in your eyes, the passion you have. Plus you do a wonderful job, so whatever works for my best photographer.” Alec ducked his head Magnus notice, “I'm serious Alec your work is amazing, the shot you took for the cover of our September issue was my favorite and one of the best pictures I've seen.”

Coming from this man, it was the best compliment Alec could every hear. “Thank you, that means a lot especially coming from you.”

They just stared at each other until Magnus put his hand on Alec's cheek and slowly rubbed it with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed him, it was a quick kiss but it said a lot.

It was Alec who broke the silence, “well as much as I want this to continue, I'm seriously late for work.”

Magnus laughed, “I'm pretty sure the boss won't mind, plus I know you don't have anything to do till three and it's only ten. So how about you take a shower and I make some breakfast and we can get to know each other a little better.”

Alec’s stomach did a little flip, “I'd like that.”

With one last kiss Magnus, who was buck naked, made his way to his closest to get Alec some clothes. He came out with his silk robe on and some grey sweatpants and a black shirt that said blink if you want me for Alec. When Alec went to the bathroom Magnus went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Within ten minutes Alec was out of the shower and made his way into the kitchen. He moaned, “something smells amazing.”

Magnus gave a knowing smirk, “of course it does, I am fabulous, sit down, I'll get you some coffee.”

Alec sat down at the island while Magnus handed him a cup full of black coffee, Alec was shocked, “how did you know I liked my coffee black.” Alec could see the smirk from here even with Magnus back turned towards him.

“You just seem like the type, which is not a bad thing, the black coffee is like you, straight to the point, no bulshit, you're a simple person, you don't like all that extra fluff.”

Alec laughed, “is there anything you can't do?”

Magnus turned around, put his fingers on his chin which made it looked like he was thinking, “hmmm, nope.” He then gave Alec his breakfast which induced another moan. Magnus laughed, “so Alexander tell me about yourself.”

Alec wiped his mouth with his napkin, “there's not much to know,” he sighed, “I mean you already know my parents kicked me out and disowned me, they cut me off, I got a job and put myself through college and right out of college I got a job at your magazine and have worked there ever since.”

Magnus knew he was holding something back, “I'm sorry who had to grow up in an environment like that, it must have been hard. What made you come out the way you did?”

Alec sighed, he didn't want this man to know that he was his inspiration for everything he did. He slowly looked in his eyes and he just let it all out. “It was you.” He saw the look of confusion in his eyes. “You were the reason I came out. You inspired me, the way you came from nothing and put yourself through college and built this huge empire all at the young age that you did it. And the way you hold yourself when it comes to your sexuality, how proud you are and how you never let anyone belittle you because of it. I figured if you could do it then a kid who never had any worries, who came from a privileged family could do it too. And it was the best decision I ever made. When I finally came out it was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Suddenly the world seemed brighter, less scary. When they kicked me out it didn't even hurt, I was actually happy. Happy I never had to live with the pressure to do something I was never interested in to begin with. It was the independence knowing that I finally did something for myself. Sorry if I'm rambling now, you probably didn't..”

Before Alec could say anything else Magnus cut him off with a kiss. The next thing Alec knew Magnus was straddling his lap. Alec picked him up and carried him to the bedroom where they repeated last nights activities but this time it was Alec fucking Magnus.

Alec collapsed on the bed, “damn that was fucking amazing, I could get use to this.”

Magnus turned to him, “me too.” Looking at the time, “well darling, I would love to continue this but I do have a magazine to run and you have a very important shoot, but I would love to take you out on a real date.”

Alec let out a breath, “I think I'd like that very much.” Alec put his number in Magnus’ phone, with once last kiss, Alec left to go home to change, because he did have a very important photo shoot, plus he wanted to look good for the boss. Alec smiled at that thought, as soon as he got out of the building he received a text, looking at the screen it was from an unknown number.

He opened the text message,

_Hey, its Magnus, wanted to tell you I had a great time and it was fun talking to you. Can't wait till our date, I was thinking this Friday at 8, I'll pick you up._

Alec smiled and texted him back.

_I had a great time too, sounds like a plan, can't wait. ;)_

Maybe good things do come from one night stands. He definitely had to thank Maia for dragging him out last night.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be part of a series or maybe I just add more chapters. I haven't decided, let me know what you think.


End file.
